Jasmine and Logan/Gallery
JarrettInDHSS12.png JarrettInDHSS11.png 7DHSS.jpg DHSS59.jpg 5DHSS.jpg DHSS48.jpg 33TNG.jpg 22TNG.jpg 15TNG.jpg 2FFSS.jpg 13TNG.jpg 33TNG.jpg 17TNG.jpg 15TNG.jpg 13TNG.jpg TNG 30.jpg TNG 24.jpg TNG 10.jpg 2FFSS.jpg 1Jasmine&Logan.jpg 2Jasmine&Logan.jpg Jasmine&Logan.jpg Delia, Logan and Jasmine.png IITLABS25.jpg IITLABS23.jpg IITLABS22.jpg IITLABS20.jpg IITLABS16.jpg IITLABS14.jpg IITLABS13.jpg Logmine.jpg I-didnt-do-it-if-it-takes-like-a-brussels-sprout-stills-5.jpg I-didnt-do-it-march-16-2014-2.jpg Still_into_you_Jasmine&Logan.jpg JasmineandLoganLNB.png JasmineandLoganLNB4.jpg JasmineandLoganLNB3.jpg JasmineandLoganLNB2.png Delia, Logan and Jasmine.png 2Jasmine&Logan.jpg Jasmine&Logan.jpg I-didnt-do-it-if-it-takes-like-a-brussels-sprout-stills-5.jpg Let's talk business.png Dreamy eyes + lip biting= love!.png He deserved it!!.png The new triangle player!.png Jogan ��.jpg piper-curda-austin-north-fun-pic-from-table-read.jpg 10963788_672221976237114_1984419990_n.jpg Lindy-goes-to-the-dogs-favorite-moments-tv-caps-11.jpg Lindy-goes-to-the-dogs-favorite-moments-tv-caps-17.jpg Lindy-goes-to-the-dogs-favorite-moments-tv-caps-12.jpg I-didnt-do-it-logan-finds-out-photo-8.jpg I-didnt-do-it-logan-finds-out-photo-2.jpg Joganhug.jpg|The first Jogan hug!! ���� 11032839 838768509526317 1917444255 n.jpg|Jogan in the basement �� Jasmine and Logan are upset!.png|Jogan studying 11055976_1416129488694952_1185547134_n.jpg 924605_1042329202447433_771319419_n.jpg|Cute Jogan Edit �� 11085167_710395465736061_826309719_n.jpg 11116684 429645263880210 1619665639 n.jpg|Jasmine tells Logan she really likes him, without realising! Jogan hug!.png|Jogan hug!! ���� She got what she wanted!.png|Jasmine is delighted that she and Logan are hugging ���� Jogan fans are crying now!.png|Logan looks back at Jasmine, probably thinking about his feelings for her Joganeditbyzebra.jpg|Jogan kiss edit! �� 10994992_916829311671134_1557653401_n.jpg|Jogan in "Stevie Likes Lindy" 10514083_1642181649345010_732505064_n.jpg Joganpresentsacar.jpg|Jogan really close together 11142740_579414548865201_1367339002_n.jpg|Jogan edit Jasmine blushes when talking to Logan.jpg "Well we do have chemistry" .jpg Cute Jogan quote.jpg Feelings changed.jpg|Feelings changed This time he's the one who turned around.jpg "I will love you until the end of time jpg.jpeg|Jogan edit 11142370 568433586631995 682836429 n.jpg Stevie Likes Lindy Screencaps12.jpg Stevie Likes Lindy Screencaps11.jpg|Jogan look at each other Stevie Likes Lindy Screencaps8.jpg Jogan-Hug!!.jpeg|That awesome moment when you get to hug your crush!|link=Jasmine and Logan Tumblr_nm1iw7kKOO1tbt1ulo3_400.gif|Jogan hug!!!! ������❤|link=Jogan 11240427_970178649667748_92317412_n.jpg 11192991_1602940193251936_416691638_n.jpg 11241539_108947626103589_572934472_n.jpg|When your feelings change 11244606_416707291863414_845157048_n.jpg|Jogan - HSM3|link=Jogan 11232452 983119028373988 78812509 n.jpg|Jogan �� Joganfeels.jpeg|When you know you're perfect for each other, but are both afraid to admit it Jasmine explains how she ended up falling for Logan.jpeg|Jasmine explains how she ended up falling for Logan �� You only know you love her, when you let her go.jpeg|You know you love someone, when you let them go Jasmine felt like Logan was her true boyfriend.jpeg|Jasmine felt like Logan was a true boyfriend �� Logan stares at Jasmine like he's in love! XD.jpg|Logan stares at Jasmine with his mouth open, like he's in love! XD Jogan Style by Taylor Swift.jpg|Jogan - "Style" by Taylor Swift Logan calls Jasmine amazing!!!!!!!!!.jpg|Logan calls Jasmine amazing in "Falling for... Who?" OMG!|link=Jogan Jogan edit.jpg|Jogan edit More iphone 4s pics 225.jpg|Jogan in the Season 2 finale, " The Rescuers"!!! OMG! �������� Jogan True Feelings.jpg|You always know you love someone when you almost cry over them Logan Falls In Love With Jasmine.jpg|The moment when you fall in love with your best friend Logan Finally Admits He Loves Jasmine!! XD.jpg|Logan finally admits he loves Jasmine in "Falling for... Who?" Jogan.jpg|You truly know you love someone when you really want to be with them, but it's too late That Moment When You Fall In Love With Your Best Friend.jpg|Logan instantly falls in love with Jasmine Jasmine & Logan.jpg Jogan cute edit.jpg|Jogan edit|link=Jogan True Love.jpg Logan giving Jasmine flowers.jpg|Jogan moment in "Lindy Nose Best"|link=Jogan Jogan Collage.jpg|Jogan collage|link=Jogan Young Jogan.jpg|Jogan when they were little kids|link=Jogan Jogan hug edit.jpg|Jogan hug edit <3 Logan talking about Jasmine.jpg|Logan talking about Jasmine Category:Galleries Category:Pairing Galleries Category:Relationship Galleries